


Unworthy Rescue (or so he thinks)

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, HOW DID I FORGET WHAT THAT TAG WAS CALLED, Hurt/Comfort, I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER OKAY, IT'S SYLVAIN WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Idiots, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, i had to beat him up so his not yet boyfriend could take care of him okay, if I miss anything I'll add it later I just want to get this out, is this whump? I think this is whump, this honestly is just syldue if you squint in the first chapter I promise it'll show up more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Sure, Sylvain was definitely in a world of pain, but he'd gone through worse. In fact, this should've been something he could easily get up and brush off.So why couldn't he force his stupid body to get up?Or: Sylvain runs into some trouble in the town. Dedue comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro, look they're both pining but they can't figure it out
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unworthy Rescue (or so he thinks)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY....IT LOOKS KINDA BAD AT THE BEGINNING...BUT IT'S FINE  
> also the suicidal thoughts are...actually kinda bad it's most of Sylvain's section dlkjdkfs
> 
> I cannot mcfuckin title aight

Sylvain was brought back to the world of the living by the feeling of rain on his skin. Where the hell was he? What was going on? He tried to blink away the blurriness in his vision and push himself off the ground when a burning pain ran through his veins, letting out an involuntary hiss as he fell back on the ground.

He was starting to remember now. He’d fucked up, as per usual. It was the older brother of one of his trysts - though the difference here was that he had brought a whole gang. And said gang had cornered Sylvain...leading to his current predicament.

Sure, Sylvain was definitely in a world of pain (and he was mildly sure his ribs were broken? It hurt to breathe at least), but he'd gone through worse. In fact, this should've been something he could easily get up and brush off. So why couldn't he force his stupid body to get up?

_ Maybe it's because even you realize it'd be better if you didn't.  _

Sylvain flinched at the comment; or would have, if he was able to move without hurting himself. As it was, he just grimaced at the pain he felt - and the voice ringing through his head. 

_ Face the facts. You’d be better off dead. _

That isn’t true. It couldn’t be true. It was getting difficult to think, with the pain that began clouding his mind again. The rain hitting his skin was the only thing really keeping him awake at all.

_ Tch. Let’s be honest here. No one needs you around. No one wants you around. Your father only wants you for your Crest, and your brother wanted you dead for it. _

“But...Dimitri...Ingrid and...and Felix…” Sylvain found himself choking out, suddenly desperate to prove he deserved to exist to this voice in his mind. Was it in his mind? He couldn’t really tell anymore.

_ Oh please. Dimitri and Ingrid despise you, just as you always wanted. They would be glad to see you gone. No more having to deal with the consequences of your actions. _

“Fe...Felix wouldn’t…” Sylvain swallowed. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat. “Our...we promised…” 

_ Do you  _ **_really_ ** _ think that he still believes in that silly little promise you made when you were children? You must be really stupid to believe that. _

Sylvain choked down the sob that threatened to wrack his body. He refused to cry. That damned voice might be right, but he refused to cry over it. As much as he’d like to prove it wrong and march right up to Garreg Mach, any energy he had to get up was quickly sapped by the pain still coursing through him. 

Without really meaning to, Sylvain felt his mind wander to Dedue. That’s right, the Duscurian had wanted to meet tomorrow...or was it today? He couldn’t remember. He remembered Dedue’s warm smile - far warmer than someone like him deserved - when they both agreed to start meeting up more. Dedue, with his kindness and warmth that shouldn’t be allowed near Sylvain for fear of tainting that warmth. Dedue who still persisted anyway, and even defended him when Sylvain deserved every word said to him. Dedue who was surprised that Sylvain wanted to talk to him, as if it was Dedue who shouldn’t speak to him instead of the other way around.

Dedue...

...Dedue at least would miss him, wouldn’t he?

_ He’d only miss you because that’s the kind of person he is. He’d only mourn you because his heart is too soft for his own good. _

That…

He couldn’t argue with that. Dedue was too kind for his own good.

He couldn’t feel the pain anymore. He couldn’t feel the rain either. Or his limbs. He just felt tired. No one would truly want him around anyway. Sylvain didn’t mind dying here, he thinks. Ingrid would be happy he finally faced the consequences of his actions. A weak laugh crawled its way out of Sylvain’s throat, thinking of how his father would react. No more heir. Serves the old bastard right.

His eyes slid close. 

He really wasn’t much better though, was he?

\------------------

Dedue pulled the cloak he was wearing tighter around him, worriedly glancing around as he walked through the town. 

Sylvain usually was back in the dorms by now. Dedue knew this, having heard and seen Sylvain sneaking back to his dorm after hours (“Let’s keep this between us, alright? I don’t want Ingrid coming after me for having a little fun.”), so when Sylvain had yet to show long after he would’ve returned, Dedue found he could stand by no longer. So he wrapped himself in a cloak and headed out, hoping that nothing had happened to Sylvain. 

His eyes at some point had begun to wander, and they landed on a crumpled figure on the ground. Dedue stared for a moment before startling.

It was  _ Sylvain _ , unconscious in a crumpled heap on the ground. Gods he was hurt  _ badly _ \- no wonder he hadn’t made it back to the dorms, not to mention how his wounds may have become infected...what  _ happened _ to him?

No, he couldn’t dwell on that now. What mattered was getting Sylvain medical attention as soon as possible. 

As carefully as he could, he lifted Sylvain off of the ground, wincing when he heard Sylvain groan in pain. He was soaked to the bone as well…

Dedue wrapped Sylvain up in his cloak, shielding him from as much of the rain as he could before running back to the monastery as quickly as he could without jostling Sylvain too much. The thought of causing Sylvain any more unnecessary pain made him feel sick, but he had to hurry. The sooner he got Sylvain to the infirmary, the better.

At some point, he felt Sylvain stirring in his arms. 

“Wh...Dedue…?” Sylvain sounded so confused and pained that it made Dedue’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

“I am here. You are safe now,” Dedue reassured, holding Sylvain just the slightest bit closer. 

For a moment neither said anything, the only sounds present being the rain around them and the thud of Dedue’s feet as he hurried back to the monastery. At least, until Sylvain chuckled. A hollow sounding thing that Dedue couldn’t help but immediately wish he never heard again.

“But...but why?” Sylvain quietly mumbled, and before Dedue could say anything in response, he continued. “Not like...I de...deserve it…”

Dedue didn’t stop running...but he felt his heart just about stop when Sylvain spoke those words.  _ What? _

“Don’t...Don’t look like that…” Sylvain chuckled that empty chuckle again, a hollow smile on his face. “You...y’know…’s true…”

It wasn’t.  _ It wasn’t true at all _ . 

“Why on earth would you believe that those lies are true?” Dedue couldn’t stop himself from asking, still running and runnings  _ and gods why did the monastery seem so far away? _

“B’cause theyy are…” Sylvain’s words were starting to slur more now, and even if his legs were burning and his lungs were screaming in protest, Dedue refused to slow down. Not when someone he truly cared for was in such terrible health...physically and mentally.

(In the back of his mind, it startled Dedue a bit, to think about how much he truly cared for Sylvain. Perhaps the clenching of his heart wasn’t simply because of his friend’s condition - rather, perhaps it was because his feelings for Sylvain went deeper than he’d thought. Though that couldn’t be the case, could it?

…

Now was not the time for that.)

He kept running, and running, and running, all the while holding Sylvain tightly and speaking to him every so often to try and keep Sylvain awake. It would be dangerous for Sylvain to fall unconscious now. Unfortunately, just as Dedue had made it to the monastery gates…

“S’rry…” Sylvain slurred, catching Dedue’s attention; to his horror, Sylvain’s eyes were beginning to slide shut. “Th’nks...for carin...more th’n I des’rrve...”

Right as Sylvain’s eyes slid close, he said, in a faint whisper, “...t’ke care...of th’m…’m s’rry…”

Dedue kept running, pulling Sylvain just the slightest bit closer to him. His heart broke even further at Sylvain’s words, mixing with fear for Sylvain’s condition (and, the possibility that this would be the last time Dedue would ever see Sylvain’s eyes open - not full of the warmth that Dedue was lucky enough to see, but dulled and full of pain). 

Dedue would have to ask why Sylvain thought such things about himself if - no,  _ when _ \- Sylvain awoke. But now, he just had to focus on making sure Sylvain lived to see tomorrow. 

At last, the monastery gates were in sight, the ever dutiful Gatekeeper still standing there and keeping watch. Dedue barely cast a glance at him as he rushed past, ignoring the cry of alarm the Gatekeeper let out at the sight of him. He didn’t have time to stop and explain.

He headed straight for the infirmary, hoping that Professor Manuela was awake when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. 

“Oh my! Dedue, what happened?!” Dedue managed to come to a stop, panting for breath as he held Sylvain close. Mercedes stood before him, eyes wide in shock and horror as she took in Sylvain’s condition - and that was only what she was able to see with Dedue’s cloak shielding Sylvain from the rain as best as he could. Dedue knew it was much worse than it looked.

“I do not know,” Dedue managed to say, “I found him already in this condition. He-”

“Needs to get to the infirmary now,” Mercedes finished for him, “I won’t be able to do much for him here. I think Professor Manuela is still in, but we should hurry.”

And with that, Mercedes took off towards the infirmary, Dedue following close behind.

He couldn’t even tell if Sylvain was really breathing anymore. He hadn’t prayed to his gods in a very long time.

He began praying, pulling from the faded edges of his memory, that Sylvain would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm writing Sylvain being doted on in the next chapter I PROMISE
> 
> Also i'd like you all to know that my google docs title for this was "Sylvain gets fuckin W R E C KE D and is helped by some Duscar Beef (Academy version)"


End file.
